


Bath and Body

by garbage_dono



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Erotic Baths, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, More banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: Allura plans on indulging in a soak in her favorite private bath, but finds that Lotor discovered it first.





	Bath and Body

**Author's Note:**

> The peeps in the lotura discord chat continue to enable me.

Dusk had always been Allura’s favorite time of the day, even in the depths of space. The dimming lights and quiet hum of the ship that signaled its slow shift into its night cycle brought with it a sense of peace that she didn’t often experience in the midst of an ongoing war. The diplomatic meetings were over, their training was done for the day, and Allura allowed herself the small pleasure of taking the longer route down the silent halls.

She didn’t bother with the lights – she knew the castle well enough that all she needed was one hand skimming along the wall to guide her. She turned right at the next junction and carried on straight until she reached the door she’d been looking for.

She expected to find more darkness when it opened, but instead steam poured out at her feet, glowing a dim golden hue from the lights inside. When she stepped across the threshold, the humidity enveloped her, sticking to every inch of exposed skin like a muggy cocoon. The mirrors were covered in so much fog that her reflection was nothing more than a blur of brown and silver.

The soft scent of gigi lilies hit her nostrils as she turned toward the sound of water sloshing in the sprawling tub in the far corner, and she realized all at once that she was not alone.

Lotor’s eyes met hers, their yellow glow cutting through the fog and shadows. Surprise flitted across his face, and melted a moment later into a soft smile as he leaned back against the rim of the tub. Water dripped off of his fingers onto the tile. “Ah…have I trespassed on your territory, Princess?” he asked, nodding toward the towel folded over her arm.

She offered a smile of her own. “Trespassed? Hardly.” As the door slid closed behind her, her eyes adjusted quickly to the hazy golden light. “It doesn’t seem to have taken you long to stumble upon my favorite bath in the castle, though. As far as I know, it’s still a secret from the paladins.”

“And I certainly don’t plan on changing that,” he promised, sinking deeper into the bubbles.

“A good thing, too, or I’m afraid I’d have to kill you.”

He barked out a laugh, though the sound was so muffled by the water that it was little more than a soft gurgle.

Allura dropped her towel in the sink basin with a sigh and made her way over to the tub. “We do have one problem though,” she said.

“Oh?” Lotor glanced up at her again. “And what might that be?”

“Well…” She sat down on the edge of the tub, letting her hand skim across the surface of the water. Steam rose up to meet her, filling her nostrils with the floral scent of the bubbles. “I walked all the way here from my bedroom intending to indulge in a good long soak, and now my favorite tub appears to be occupied.”

“Oh dear,” Lotor mused. “That is a problem.”

“It is indeed…and I would be so disappointed if I had to make the long trek back across the ship without even bathing.”

Lotor sat up a bit straighter, putting on a big show of looking thoughtful. “If I may be so bold, it is a rather large tub. Likely with more than enough room for two.”

Allura did her very best to look like she was considering it, but a laugh bubbled up and betrayed her. “Well then,” she relented, “would you mind if I joined you?”

“How could I refuse when I’ve already delayed your well-deserved bath this much?” He dutifully moved over, cutting a path through the bubbles until there was more than enough room for her to slip into the steaming water.

She stood and let her robe drop around her ankles, feeling Lotor’s gaze tracking up along her naked frame. She let it. She _relished_ it. The warm, humid air brought a pink flush to her skin, all the way down her chest and over her back and belly.

The first touch of the piping hot water was nirvana, and she sighed as she sank down into it to her neck, boneless. For a moment, she forgot Lotor was there at all, every muscle in her body unwinding at once as she settled against the smooth bottom of the tub and let her hair fall over the lip.

Lotor chuckled. “I was worried it might be too hot for your liking – thankfully I seem to be mistaken.”

“Very,” she sighed, barely more than a whisper. She opened her eyes and turned to face him, letting a lazy smile slip onto her face. “Just how did you find this place?”

“Trying to work out whether your other secret hideaways on the ship are safe from me?”

“You’ll never find them,” she promised with a soft laugh. She settled against his side, absently brushing away a few damp hairs that had stuck to the skin of his shoulder. “I’m curious…it’s tucked away in a corner of the castle that few ever have reason to come to. Did you just happen to stumble upon it out of sheer luck and decide to indulge in a soak?”

He shrugged. “More or less. I’ve grown rather fond of taking strolls about this castle…I suppose I realized just how long it had been since I’d had a proper bath.” The low light caught on a flash of his fangs. “Can you blame me for being unable to resist?”

“You don’t have baths on the Galra ship?” Allura asked him, only half-jokingly.

“Of course we do, but they’re more…shall I say, function than form. Meant to serve a purpose and nothing more.” He swirled the bubbles around in the water, and they tickled Allura’s skin. “I can’t remember the last time I saw bubbles like this.”

Allura laughed. “Galra aren’t fond of bubblebaths?”

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem so.”

“Tragic.”

“I know,” he groaned. He sank down into the water again, his limbs stretching out until his toes poked up out of the layer of bubbles. The tub was so long that his feet didn’t even touch the other side. She wondered if that was part of what drew him to it. With a deep sigh, he canted his head toward the ceiling, watching the steam swirling above them. “What I wouldn’t give to meet the mind who built this ship…”

She stared up at him, watching his face soften as he spoke, like he was reminiscing about a time he’d never experienced himself. “Coran’s grandfather,” she told him. “He was a magnificently intelligent man, from what I’ve been told. I never met him either, but my father told me plenty of stories.”

His hand rose up from under the water, tracing up across her arm and over her shoulder. “I still envy you sometimes, but I don’t allow myself to forget how lucky I am…I never thought I would meet a true Altean.” He pressed his nose against her hair, nuzzling her before moving down lower and dropping a kiss on her jaw.

“I wish you could have met so many others,” she sighed. “There were plenty of Alteans far more impressive than I am.”

He drew back, looking almost offended. “I don’t doubt that there were many proud Alteans who came before you, but I have trouble believing they could easily match your courage and beauty.” His lips grazed over her cheek, a bright flush blooming there and spreading across her entire face. Emotion swelled in her chest, forcing the breath from her lungs and making her eyes sting, but she blinked the tears back and turned to press her lips to Lotor’s.

They kissed languidly, not caring how much time was passing as their limbs tangled together under the water. Allura lost herself in it, her head reeling from the steam and the gentle soothing scent of the bubbles. She pulled away with a soft hum, running her fingers through his hair and smiling at him as she caught his gaze through half-lidded eyes. “How long have you been soaking here, and yet you’ve neglected to wash your hair?”

“Need I remind you that I was interrupted?” he quipped. She didn’t grace him with any answer besides a handful of bubbles smeared across his chin.

“Come here,” she insisted. “Let me help.”

He didn’t resist as she tugged him over to settle between her legs, his back resting against her chest. His eyes were gently closed, his expression serene as she cleared away the bubbles and tipped his head backward into the water.

His hair was softer than she had ever expected. It had surprised her the first time she had touched it. But soaked with warm water, it was like silk running through her fingers. She marveled at it, letting her hands comb through it over and over again, sure it would melt in the water if she wasn’t gentle enough. Lotor hummed as her fingernails grazed his scalp, as she laughed when his ear twitched as it caught against the pad of her thumb.

“Do you know why this is my favorite bath in the entire castle?” she asked quietly as she worked the shampoo into a lather.

“Considering I’ve been graced with a beautiful naked Altean princess to wash my hair, I can certainly see why it’s quickly becoming _my_ favorite bath,” he muttered. A smile stretched across his face as she giggled.

“It’s the sound,” she finally said. “We’re right above the secondary engines. Did you realize that?” He shook his head. “If you listen closely, you can hear them hum. I could spend vargas at a time just listening to it…the heartbeat of the ship.” She closed her eyes as she spoke, her hands still running through his hair aimlessly as she tuned her senses on the familiar quiet rumble. With Lotor’s body pressed against her and the sounds of the ship murmuring in the fog, she felt blissfully at peace.

She wished the moment didn’t have to end. She kept her movements slow and gentle as she dipped Lotor’s head back into the water again and rinsed away the lather, and as he came up, she let him rest back against her shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes, reaching up to cup her jaw. “You are truly a blessing, Allura of Altea.”

It had nothing to do with her washing his hair, and she knew it. She leaned in, answering him with a long and unhurried kiss.

This time, she let her hands wander as they pleased, down along his chest and ribs, fingers playing over the scent glands that dotted his sides. He shivered at that, despite the steam still rising from the water and their bodies, and she smiled against his mouth.

No matter how hot the water was, his body felt even hotter, searing against her skin until she felt like it would leave a mark across every inch of her where they touched. It was addictive, running her hand over the slopes and ridges of his body, her fingers lingering over every scar they found. She counted them in her head – one just under his left collarbone, another underneath his right nipple, at least three stretching across his ribs, what felt like a small puncture on his upper thigh. There were even more on his arms, stretching and shifting over his muscles as he reached out to cover her hand with his own. His touch was gentle, not trying to stop her or guide her, but born of a desire to simply touch.

“Growing bored of our quiet introspection, are we?” he murmured.

“Am I not allowed to enjoy you a bit?” she asked, dropping a kiss to his shoulder. “It isn’t often that we get such time alone.”

“Far be it from me to discourage a fellow explorer.” He let his claws graze over her wrist as he removed his hand, sighing as hers traveled ever lower.

She reached the curve of his hip bone, tracing it on either side before letting her fingers meander down his inner thigh. He twitched a bit when she touched the soft skin there – ticklish, she wondered? She could stand to find out another time. Now, though, she flattened her palm against his thigh, dragging her fingers up to its apex.

His eyes had fluttered closed again, and he let out an almost imperceptible breath as she let the pads of her fingers play across his sheath. It was strange in a way, feeling it like this, when he wasn’t yet fully aroused. Usually by the time they got undressed, between frantic kisses and touches, he was already fully unsheathed. She ran a finger up the length of his slit, feeling him shiver as the tip of her finger just barely pressed inside.

She watched his chest rise and fall with heavy breaths as she kissed along the side of his neck, her other hand stroking across his chest and pulling him closer to her. She could feel him beginning to swell inside his sheath, and she smirked against his skin.

He must have noticed. “You seem awfully proud of yourself,” he said on a shaky exhale. “As if you don’t already realize just how much I crave you.”

There was something about the way he said it, growling his way over the word _crave,_ that made her heart race and her own arousal simmer. But she kept her focus on him, nudging his legs farther apart and rubbing between them encouragingly until the head of his erection finally peeked out from his sheath. “Surely that doesn’t mean I can’t take pride in the pleasure I’m able to bring you,” she countered.

He answered only with a muted groan as she ran her fingers along the underside of him, drawing him further out until she could stroke him properly. His length was hot in her hand, growing slick even despite the water. He stretched his neck back against her shoulder, his knees brushing against the walls of the tub on either side.

His eyebrows arched, as if he was surprised by just how good it felt as she coaxed him to hardness, his breath coming in slow, measured sighs. “Allura…” he breathed, “You certainly don’t need to feel obligated…”

“Sssh…” She smoothed his wet hair back away from his face with her free hand, letting it tickle her shoulder and neck. “Just enjoy the bath.”

His lip caught between his teeth as her thumb grazed over the head of his cock. He let out a soft, “ _Oh,_ ” when she gave her wrist a twist on the next stroke, feeling him twitch in her palm. But he did not protest. He let her hands move as they pleased.

The bubbles were starting to dwindle into nothing more than a few foamy patches on the surface, and she could see his erection through the hazy water, flushed pink in her hand. His breath puffed hot against her jaw. It was delicious, watching him slowly come apart for her – addictive and sweet, like Nurian honey.

Her thumb caught on the ridges of his length as they grew more pronounced, her knuckles bumping up against the underside of his tip, and he arched back against her. “There!” he gasped. “Oh gods, right there…”

He had piqued her interest, and she rubbed the same spot again. Lotor moaned, low in his chest. It seemed there were still sensitive spots that she had yet to discover…

Armed with her new revelation, she brought her other hand down to rub against his inner thigh, moving upward every so often to tease the edge of his stretched sheath. He rocked against her touch, water sloshing against the walls of the tub and sending more steam swirling toward the ceiling.

She could feel his knot beginning to swell at the base of his cock, she reached down to give it a cursory squeeze. He wailed, claws scratching against the lip of the tub. “Again – do that again…please…” It seemed like the request had burst out of him before he’d had a chance to give it a second thought. Either way, she was hardly going to ignore it…

She did as he asked and wrapped the fingers of one hand around his knot as she stroked the rest of his length with the other. Water was splashing over the lip of the tub now, his feet knocking against the walls as he squirmed. She kissed along his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, feeling the thick chords of muscle tensing under his skin.

“Allura…” he rasped, “Just…just a bit more…I’m almost…”

She could stop, she realized. She could tease him, bring him to the edge and then pull away to make him squirm just a bit more. But that could wait for another time…now, she wasn’t trying to tease. She wasn’t trying to make him beg. Lotor was lost in his own pleasure, his jaw slack, brow knit, fingers squeezing her thigh tightly as if to say _please…_

Now, more than anything, she wanted to watch him come apart for her, completely.

She focused her attention on the head of him, squeezing his knot firmly and dropping one final kiss to the crook of his neck. “Let go for me, Lotor,” she breathed in his ear, and he did.

She felt him pulse in her hand, his entire body going stiff as he threw his head back against her shoulder and moaned long and loud. It echoed off the bathroom walls, accompanied by the sloshing and splashing of water on the tile. The points of his claws pressed against her skin, stinging, but not enough for her to care as she watched him finally go slack against her.

He drew in a massive breath, letting it out on a long sigh and sinking back against her chest. She reached back and let the water begin to drain. He hardly seemed to notice.

“We may have to share this bath more often,” she said, smiling as she kissed him on the temple. He finally opened his eyes to look up at her with a soft hum.

“Agreed,” he murmured. He canted his head back enough for her to press a kiss to his lips, albeit a little awkwardly, and he smiled against her mouth. “A pity though…I don’t feel like we’re emerging from this bath particularly cleaner than when we started…”

“I wouldn’t call that a pity,” Allura said.

“Mm…you’re right. But-“ He sat up, suddenly rejuvenated as he faced her. The last of his water swirled around his knees as it drained, leaving his skin glistening in the hazy golden light. “If we’re doomed to leave our bath filthier than when we stepped into it, we may as well make the most of it, hm?”

He was already parting her knees and lowering himself between them, and she had no desire to argue.

“I like the way you think,” she said, smiling as the last trace of bubbles disappeared down the drain.

**Author's Note:**

> Super hot water is bad for your skin. Unless you're an alien. Then it's fine.


End file.
